There is a technology for causing an image display apparatus to display images capable of being displayed on an information processing apparatus such as personal computers by connecting the information processing apparatus and the image display apparatus via an image transmission cable to transmit image signals from the information processing apparatus to the image display apparatus. Further, since network environments have widely spread, the image data created in the information processing apparatus may be transmitted to the image display apparatus via the network, and the image display apparatus may expand and display the received image data.
There is disclosed a technology known in the related art to provide the information processing apparatus with connection information of a display apparatus from a connection information management server that manages the connection information of the image display apparatus including an Internet protocol (IP) in association with a location at which the image display apparatus is installed (e.g., see Patent Document 1).